In the Shadow of the Princess
by Desteni
Summary: Zelda stared in shocked silence looking at where the Twilight Princess had last stood. She was bewildered and grieved, and she could feel similar emotion resonating from the Hero through their bond in the Triforce. Neither of them could grasp that the way was shut forever...
1. Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

**Chapter One: The End and the Beginning**

Princess Zelda watched as Ganondorf stumbled after Link's final blow. She could feel the staccato rhythm of her heart pounding in her chest as he made his final threat: claiming that this was not the end, and that the history of light and shadow would be written in blood. Then the power of the Triforce failed him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body faded away into the ether. She let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

She heard a sound behind her and turned to see the four light spirits converge near a small figure on top of a nearby hill. She drew in a breath and smiled as she watched the transformation. Link was already running.

The princess sighed softly as she watched the reunion of the two companions from a distance. She stretched out her arms, breathing slowly to loosen the tension she had held in her body during that fight. She decided to leave them to their reunion, and walked toward Castle Town after conjuring and donning her cloak. She was not ready to face her people, not as their Princess. But she was also hungry, and needed rest.

It was dark by the time she slipped in Telma's door. The smell of beer and hearty food greeted her, but she felt strangely at home in the simple environment. This had been a place the Hero had stopped many a time during his journey, and she was accustomed to it through Midna.

Telma greeted her warmly, and the princess ordered two rooms as well as food and drink for three. She had removed her gloves and jewelry so she wasn't as obviously royalty, but she thought Telma might have an idea of who she was anyway. The tavern owner didn't say anything and Zelda smiled in gratitude. She got a tray for herself to take up, for she was exhausted and had no desire to remain in the common room longer than necessary. She also explained that her two friends would be arriving soon.

She knew they were fairly close because she could feel Midna's spirit still, and the Twilight Princess was searching her out. She had a connection with both of them, for he bore part of the golden relic too. However, Midna was easier to feel because a part of their souls would always bleed together.

She paid much more than the cost, and Telma knew that she was also being paid for her silence. She treated the young woman just like all the rest of the lost lambs she took in, mothering her as she did the hero. She could tell that Zelda was grateful, even though the young woman didn't say so in words.

The Princess of Light was careful to eat slowly. It had been a long time since she had a proper meal, and she didn't want to be sick on top of everything else. She was sipping the last cup of her tea when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was her two companions.

She heard them sit down in the adjoining room, and found the low murmur of their conversation comforting. It was much like her life had been for the past weeks as her spirit resided with Midna. She listened to the two of them, and enjoyed being near but never part of their discussion. She could have resented being on the outside, but she knew Midna didn't view her as an outsider. She was also comforted by the knowledge that she had chosen the best possible path, and that the two of them were happy to relax and enjoy each other.

She was surprised, however, when a few hours later Midna came into her room. Blue-violet eyes blinked at the Twilight Princess as the tall, dark-skinned sister of Zelda's soul closed the door ever so carefully behind her and locked it. The princess of light drew in a breath but didn't have words.

Midna shot her a frown, "Don't look at me like that, Zelda. You'll make it worse." She glided over to the bed on her long legs and plopped down beside the startled princess of Hyrule. "I know you gave us the space. You know what I hide in my heart. I want to be with him, but it would only make things worse to indulge tonight. I have to go back to the Twilight, and Link cannot come with me."

Zelda's eyes began to water at the sorrow and injustice of it all. Her friend was being strong and not crying, but she couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her pale cheeks. Bearer of wisdom or not, she didn't have any wise words of counsel. So she just wrapped her arms around her friend.

Midna exhaled and curled into the other princess, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "Are you crying the tears I cannot, Zelda?" She asked with a breathy laugh, brushing some of the water from pale light-dweller cheeks.

"Maybe I am." Zelda sighed, "Or maybe I'm crying for all of us. We've won the battle, but the world will never be the same, and we can't go back unchanged. It will be a different kind of fight, to reclaim our kingdoms from this disaster. And to reclaim our hearts as well."

"Always wise my sweet princess of light. What will I do without your counsel? I will miss Link – so much! – but I will also miss you, my soul sister. I've become accustomed to hearing your wisdom and taking comfort in your spirit." Midna wrapped her arms around the other girl's thin frame. "It's weird even now, not having my spirit be woven with yours."

"I will always be here for you on the other side of the Mirror, Midna. Nothing can change that. The bond between us is strong, and we don't have to stop supporting each other because the battle is over."

Midna chuckled again. "I suppose that's true."

Zelda patted her friend's back comfortingly, "This isn't the end of our journey, Midna. We still have our whole lives ahead of us. And I will be glad to have another princess to confide in. We can still visit, and share the burdens of ruling a kingdom as allies and friends."

Midna nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that. I know I haven't always treated you the best, Zelda, but I'm glad we're friends." She pulled away and stretched, "I'm tired but I've no idea how I'll sleep tonight, my thoughts keep tumbling around in my head like a pack of Gorons racing down Death Mountain."

Zelda smiled at the analogy, "Lie down, Midna, and close your eyes." The Twilight Princess gave her a curious look, but listened to the Princess of Light and settled herself comfortably. Then Zelda began to sing a soft and melodic lullaby, and Midna could tell there was some magic in the song. She was relaxed and asleep faster than she would have believed possible.

Zelda smiled and stroked her friend's red hair lovingly. She felt protective over the princess she had almost given her life for. Her thoughts were a bit jumbled tonight as well, but exhaustion soon claimed her. The two princesses slept close together, both adjusting to being individuals again and not bound together in one body.

In the next room Link fell asleep as well, soothed by the sound of Zelda's Lullaby through the wall.

* * *

The next day, Midna teleported the trio to the Desert Colossus and the Mirror Chamber. She did not want to linger in the world of Light, despite her desire to remain with her friends. Her people needed their Princess again.

They stood together on the platform that held the Mirror of Twilight. The three of them beneath the wind and sky, drawn together by remarkable circumstances.

Midna turned to Link and Zelda after she activated the doorway to the Twilight Realm, "Well…I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." She sighed softly, "But…Never forget there's another world bound to this one."

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other," Zelda answered with thoughtful assurance. "I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She nodded and smiled softly, "Yes…That is what I believe."

Midna looked away from the Light Princess' gaze, "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright." She offered a solemn smile to both her companions. She then turned to stand before the Mirror, the glowing stairs appearing as a desert wind blew through the arena.

The Twilight Princess looked back at them again, her red-eyed gaze meeting Link's, "Thank you…" She trailed off, for there was no way to really express all she wanted in that phrase. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that Mirror is around we could meet again."

She took a deep breath to steady herself and closed her eyes. "Link…I…" A single tear slipped down her cheek and floated in front of her, a white glowing gem of magic. She pushed it toward the Mirror. "See you later…"

The magic tear touched the Mirror of Twilight and cracks spread out from the center where the two met. Link and Zelda gasped in unison as they saw the damaged Mirror and turned back to see Midna standing at the entrance to the Twilight Realm.

Midna smiled sadly at two pairs of blue light-dweller eyes, looking at her with a similar blend of desperation, confusion, and apprehension. She took one last look at Zelda and then focused on Link, memorizing the face of her dear Divine Beast to lock away in her heart for all time. She disappeared in a fall of light, and the Mirror shattered with finality.

Zelda stared in shocked silence looking at where the Twilight Princess had last stood. She was bewildered and grieved, and she could feel similar emotion resonating from the Hero through their bond in the Triforce. Neither of them could grasp that the way was shut forever.

She didn't look over at him, unable to tear her eyes away from the great slab of stone that had once served as part of the entrance to the Twilight Realm, but she reached out and grabbed the material of Link's tunic at his shoulder. She needed something to hold onto or she feared she'd fall over from the sheer overwhelming emotion of it all.

Her touch seemed to unfreeze him, and he turned and pulled her into an embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder as if he couldn't bear to see any more than she could bear to look away.

She was a little startled, but wrapped her arms around him anyway, the two of them clinging to each other in their shared grief. She had no idea which of them started crying first; they had been through so much already, and then for her to just _leave_ like that…They cried together at the height of the Arbiter's Grounds, and if the Sages were watching with disapproval neither cared.

The twilight hour saw their tears cried out, but further melancholy. They sat and watched the sky together, always touching. Even though they were closer to _her_ than to each other, they still had the bond of shared experience, and neither could bear any more loss tonight. She was feeling uncharacteristically quiet, and he was oddly talkative. So she listened as he told the story of his journey with Midna, how they had first met, and how they had traveled together. She knew part of the tale, but enjoyed hearing his perspective, and listened attentively.

By the time he finished it was late and she was shivering in the cold of the desert night. He realized then that Midna had left him the stone that turned him into a wolf, and he had Zelda help him put it on. He curled around her in a protective ball of fur and she fell asleep with his soft coat as her pillow.

* * *

Zelda woke to the feel of a cold nose nudging her ear and looked into Link's blue eyes set in the face of a wolf. She blinked, gathering herself and he barked, amusement in his eyes. She reached out impulsively and scratched behind his ear and his eyes widened in surprise before half-closing in bliss. His tail wagged happily as she petted him and she giggled in delight.

Then the memory of yesterday caught up to her and she buried her face in his coat as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. He whined softly, his head pressing against her shoulder comfortingly. "Oh Link, how will I hold Hyrule together when I can't even hold myself together?" She whispered into his neck.

Gently he nudged her back and took off the wolf-stone, transforming back into a human. The Hero of Twilight took her soft hands in his calloused ones and looked deep into her blue-violet eyes. "We'll continue because we have to, Zelda. Just as we have been. We'll take it one step at a time, and we will be there for each other, because we're the only ones left who understand." He spoke solemnly in a rich baritone. She realized then that she loved the sound of his voice all the more because his words were few.

His confidence warmed her and she nodded, her posture straightening. "You're right of course, Link. We'll manage, that's who we are." She smiled and squeezed his hands. "I'm glad we'll be there for each other."

He nodded, "Me too." Then, he pulled her to her feet. "I need to return the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove, but I'm not sure I can get there without Midna's help."

"It's in the Temple of Time, right? I may know another way…" Link gave the princess a curious look as she pulled out a golden harp that looked as if it were carved with two birds.

"The Twilight Princess is not the only one with teleportation magic, but I've never done this for two people, so please step close, Link." Zelda looked at the Hero.

He moved to stand behind her, and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She flushed slightly at his nearness, now that she wasn't as distraught she had time to register that a man was holding her in his arms. A man who happened to be the strongest, handsomest, most noble man she'd ever met…She shook her head to derail that train of thought and concentrated on gathering her magic.

She played a bright melody on the harp, picturing the Temple of Time in her mind. Bright yellow light swirled around the two of them as the notes echoed in the space around them and then in an instant they were standing in the crumbling, ancient temple.

Link patted her shoulder and smiled in thanks, and stepped forward toward the Pedestal of Time. She stood rooted to the spot as he unsheathed the Master Sword for the final time, and with one smooth movement planted the Sword in the Pedestal. She almost expected something to happen when he let go of the hilt, but nothing did, and he walked back to her.

Zelda looked up at him with concern in her eyes, but he shook his head, "That chapter in our lives is closed, Princess. Let's go home."

She nodded, "There is much that remains for us to do; we can still bring our people hope and assist in rebuilding with our Triforce pieces. I have a feeling the people will need both their Hero and their Princess."

He smiled down at her and stood close again, and she played a haunting melody on her harp to get them back to where their country waited for them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** (because they seem to be in vogue)

A new story from me! After ages...and it's a chaptered fic. Snazzy. Those of you who are amazing and have followed me since forever ago will know that my update schedule can be a bit sporadic, but I have a scene by scene outline for this story from beginning to end, so I think it will progress rather quickly. Those of you who are finding me for the first time, welcome! And to all of you I would love to hear your thoughts. Artists are always wondering what people think, and knowing what people think encourages more creativity. Thanks for reading whether you say anything or not!


	2. Chapter 2: Divergent Paths

**Chapter Two: Divergent Paths**

The Nocturne of Shadow brought them to the graveyard in Kakariko. They had to leap over a fence that Link had previously not realized was there and drop down a little ways to get to the graves of the Royal Family. When he looked back, he didn't see the alcove they had teleported to at all.

Zelda noticed the question in his eyes and explained, "It is guarded by illusion. This town was once the Sheikah's village, and that platform leads to the entrance of their temple. It is a place of shadow, best left alone."

Link still looked curious, but Zelda was already walking through the graves toward the village. She put her gloves and jewelry back on as she went, and became the regal princess once again in spite of the tattered state of her dress and the dirt smudges on her hem.

"We need to get back to Castle Town, so that we can spread the word of what has happened." Zelda informed the Hero. "May I ask one more favor of you, Link?" She said his name softly and looked up at him with her blue-violet eyes.

He smiled gently and nodded. "I will help however I can, Princess."

She smiled back a bit bashfully, "If Epona wouldn't mind to carry the two of us again, I could use a ride home."

He chuckled, took out the horse-whistle that Ilia had made for him, and played Epona's song. The horse came galloping up to them with a whinny and Link mounted easily. He reached down and offered a hand to assist Zelda in mounting behind him, and they rode through the village.

They stopped briefly to inform Renado and one of the Gorons that the castle had been retaken, and the enemy that held the Princess captive was finally defeated. She promised to return soon in her official capacity, and asked them to think on how she could be of assistance in the future.

The sun was setting as Epona galloped across Hyrule Field toward Castle Town. Zelda felt a deep sorrow as the hour of twilight drew near, and she could sense the same from Link through their Triforce's connection. They pressed on and arrived at the gates just as it was getting to be full dark. The guards recognized the Princess instantly and word spread quickly through the city.

The princess asked Link to take her to the central square, since people were pouring out of homes and businesses to get a glimpse of her. She dismounted when they reached the fountain that stood in the middle of town, and already had her mind on what she was going to say. So she was a little startled when the hero squeezed her hand as he helped her down. His fierce blue eyes offered encouragement and she smiled warmly at him before her fingertips slipped out of his. She patted Epona affectionately and then climbed onto the edge of the fountain.

Zelda stood regally looking out over the crowd as torches were lit and people filled every available space. Soon an expectant quiet fell and she raised her hands for everyone's attention.

"People of Hyrule, the enemy that has plagued you for these past weeks has been defeated!" There arose a cheer, and she let it die down before continuing. "I am glad that I am finally able to return to you, but as you can see by the rubble behind me," she waved one hand to indicate the ruins of the castle, "there is a lot of work to be done to restore our former peace. But I will work alongside you, and we will rise like a phoenix from the ashes of this conflict. I am sure you have many questions for me. They will be answered in time. For now I ask that you return to your homes, rest well, and I will hold court here in the morning after breakfast." She waved cheerily and stepped down.

People would have pressed in on her after that, but Link was beside her, and his fierce gaze turned them away. He stood at attention next to her until the last person had disappeared into the night. Then the hero turned to her, a question in his eyes.

Zelda shrugged and chuckled. "I'm not sure what's next, Link. I hadn't planned that far ahead. I suppose I need somewhere to sleep; it's grown quite late after all."

He offered her his arm and she took it after a second's hesitation, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She was glad it would be invisible in this light. He took her back to Telma's, and although several of the patrons eyed her curiously, no one chose to risk the wrath of both the beast-eyed hero and the fiercely protective Telma to bother the princess.

Link escorted her to a room without incident and followed her inside. He then took some bedding he'd picked up from Telma and laid it on the floor in front of the closed door.

Zelda looked at him in astonishment, "You're going to sleep in here?"

He glanced over at her with a slight frown.

"Link…people will talk. And I don't think the stories will be about you sleeping on the floor." She pointed out softly.

His expression only grew more stubborn. "People will always talk. Your safety concerns me more than your reputation. And until I find a suitable replacement, I will be keeping an eye on you."

Zelda sat heavily on the bed, looking at him in surprise. "But…I thought you'd want to hurry back to Ordon…"

His eyes grew distant. "I will return there soon, but if I left now all I'd do would be worry about you."

"Link…I…" the princess wiped a bit of moisture from underneath her eye. "Thank you."

His expression softened and he smiled gently. "You're welcome, Zelda. Now get some sleep." He settled into his pallet with ease and closed his eyes.

She smiled at him one last time before she blew out the lamp and climbed into her bed, feeling quite safe.

* * *

Link shook the princess' shoulder lightly just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Zelda groaned but her violet-blue eyes fluttered open to blink groggily at the hero.

"Rise and shine, Princess. Telma sent up a bath and a change of clothes for you so you'd be ready for your first day back, but the water won't stay warm forever." Link grinned.

Zelda looked at the steaming tub of water that had appeared in her room in surprise. "I must sleep like the dead…"

Link chuckled. "It was only your second night back in your body, I'm not surprised you were exhausted. I'm going to sit right outside your door while you get ready; if you need anything just call."

He put words to action and left the room before she could fully gather herself. She sighed and proceeded to bathe, noticing now all the bruises that marked her skin from when Ganondorf had possessed her body. She shuddered, and scrubbed herself thoroughly, as if she could wash away with soap all that had happened to her.

The gown Telma sent was a bit simple for a princess. It had a pale blue under-dress with three-quarter length sleeves, and a darker blue over-dress that laced at the bodice and parted at the waist to reveal the lighter layer underneath. It was comfortable though and clean, so Zelda wore it gratefully. She accented it with what bits of her jewelry worked well and found her appearance passable.

She had just finished braiding her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Link with a tray of breakfast. "Oh! I thought I'd just be eating down in the common room…" She remarked as he came in and set it down on the small table next to the bed.

"That was my original plan," he agreed. "But the place is packed with gawkers, and I wanted you to actually be able to eat." The hero grinned at her.

"You're taking care of me quite a bit, Link." Zelda remarked with a smile as she sat down and buttered a roll.

"I need to." He said solemnly, and something in his tone made her meet his eyes in concern. She found such raw pain there that she rose halfway and reached out to him. He took her hand like a lifeline and said raggedly, "She would be so angry if I let something happen to you now."

Zelda felt her heart sink slightly at the mention of Midna and gently pulled the hero into a sisterly embrace. He rested his head atop hers and she could feel some of the tension leave his body at the contact. "We'll rebuild Hyrule in a way that she could be proud of, Link. I promise."

They stood there for a long moment before he pulled away with a murmured, "Thank you," and she returned to her breakfast.

The princess faced the day with the hero at her side. He acted as a formal escort, leading her through town to the fountain where she had promised to hold her court for the first time since the end of the conflict. She presented him formally to the people as their rescuer and explained that he would be helping to protect her until a more appropriate guard could be arranged. He sat with her patiently and listened while she explained what had happened in Hyrule to the people who had only seen and felt bits and pieces. And he made sure she took breaks from being questioned intensely by her courtiers.

Zelda was glad to be doing the work of a princess again, and probably would have stayed until the last of the supplicants went home. However, at twilight the hero stood up and told everyone to go home for the night. Link listened politely to a few who wanted to argue with him about being allowed to present their cases immediately to the princess, but his implacable determination wore them down and they eventually decided to come back tomorrow. He then escorted Zelda back to Telma's, and arranged for her dinner and kept people from bothering her while she rested.

This became their routine for a couple weeks, and when Zelda deemed things sufficiently settled she commissioned the rebuilding of the structures that had been damaged in Castle Town. The court wanted the castle rebuilt first, but the princess believed that would take too long, and she wanted commerce to resume its normal strength more than she cared about the appearance of where she lived.

A compromise was reached when a stable-hand found a few royal tents formerly used for hunting expeditions stored away in an undamaged part of the castle. Zelda had these set up just outside the city gates for people to petition her there. The court wasn't exactly pleased, and neither was Link, but there was not room for the tents in the city. However, it was nice enough that the court could accept regular audiences there, and allowed Zelda closeness to the people as well as time while the castle was being rebuilt. The balmy spring weather would also be ideal for staying in a tent, and for a while it would only get warmer.

Servants scavenged what they could from the ruined palace, and the tents were set up, cleaned, and furniture brought in so they would be suitable for the princess. So the princess settled her debt with Telma and moved into her official temporary residence.

Link ended his official role as her constant protector at that time as well. He enlisted Ashei to be her personal guard. The woman from the north would be Zelda's constant companion, and they would train together so the princess didn't get rusty with her swordsmanship. Link stayed around for a couple months as things settled into a routine around Castle Town, and he trained Ashei and a few other hand picked men and women to be the princess' honor guard. He was serious about her security and worked with them relentlessly, but Zelda could tell by Ashei's reports that they were all improving. Her path and Link's seldom crossed during that time, for she was busy with official business and he was organizing her security.

She missed him, but the long months with hardly a word exchanged between the hero and princess did wonders to extinguish any rumors that had cropped up about a possible romantic connection between the two. She was glad that was one less thing she had to deal with. And it wasn't like they were unaware of each other. They learned to use their connection in the Triforce to check in on each other. It was just an emotional impression, but they could sense when the other was thinking of them and send back a feeling of acknowledgement.

They resonated the most at twilight, when they both thought of the dark-skinned, fiery-haired princess of another realm, and wondered how she was doing.

It was a midsummer evening when she had close contact with him again. She was finishing up her dinner when he came in at sunset and had Ashei wait outside the door. The female knight nodded curtly and slipped out. Link stood awkwardly for a moment before Zelda gestured to the chair opposite her.

"Can I offer you anything besides a seat, Link?" The princess inquired politely.

He shook his head, his dark blonde hair flopping into his eyes, "No, thank you. I already ate with my trainees. They're coming along well by the way. I think they're ready for duty." He smiled, showing his pleasure with his pupils' progress.

"So I've heard from Ashei! That's wonderful news. Thank you for all the help you've been, Link. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for all that you've done to help me, both before and now." Zelda smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about thanking me, princess. I'd be a lousy hero indeed if I left you without appropriate protection after all that's happened. And a lousy friend too." He added softly.

The princess smiled warmly at that. "I'm certainly lucky to be counted among your friends, Link. What brings you away from your busy schedule to visit with me this evening? As much as I enjoy your company, I sense it is not simply to have the pleasure of my conversation."

He grinned a bit bashfully, "I should come more often for the pleasure of your company, Zelda, but you're right. I was thinking that since I feel your new guard is adequately trained and things have settled down a bit here, I could go home."

There was no hesitation when the princess spoke. "Of course, Link! I was surprised you didn't want to return to Ordon months ago. I know you've been worried about your friends there."

"I wanted to make sure you were settled alright before leaving. I'm not sure when I'll be back." He shrugged.

"Well, go with my blessing. Not that you really need it," she chuckled.

Link's smile was warm and reached his eyes. "I appreciate having it nonetheless. I'll head out in the morning then." He stood.

Zelda rose as well, "I wish you a safe journey and pleasant meetings."

He nodded and looked down into her eyes for a long moment, "Take care, Princess."

In an impulsive move, Zelda reached out and hugged him. He laughed happily and hugged her back for a moment, then they both stepped away.

"You too, Hero. Come back whenever you want." She offered, a slight glaze of held-back tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I will, Zelda. See you soon." He waved and then headed out the door.

Ashei returned to the room as he left and found Zelda sitting with her head in her hands. She let the princess cry without comment, knowing that goodbyes were hard things.

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Connections and Celebrations

**Chapter Three: Connections and Celebrations**

The days were growing shorter and the nights cooler when Zelda decided to use her temporary residence to her advantage. Her courtiers were less than thrilled, but she moved her encampment to Kakariko. Castle Town was well on its way to recovery and she intended to make good on her promise to return to the city at the foot of Death Mountain.

She spent the winter in the shadow of the volcano, helping to rebuild Kakariko itself and strengthening her ties with the Gorons. Many a cold winter evening found her discussing trade and cooperation with the Goron elders in the steam of their hot springs. And as she did more socializing with the mountain race, so did other Hylians. Most of her court came to visit and were surprised to find that they made new friends. Sumo became very popular with courtiers and commoners alike, and the Gorons were delighted to share their favorite sport. They even kindly created a Hylian league where the thinner race could compete with each other instead of simply being bested by the hefty rock people.

Gor Coron told Zelda the story of how Link had managed to best him in sumo to earn the right to enter the fire temple and she had to smile. It was nice to hear tales of the hero's deeds from the perspective of others. She knew many of his achievements from the time her spirit had been within Midna, but there were several stories she didn't know too. Even if Midna had known the story, her view had been different.

Hyrule's princess missed them both terribly, but only allowed herself a few feelings of nostalgia at twilight. At that hour she felt closer to them both, and usually checked on Link through the Triforce. He seemed to be doing well, although they were alike in their restlessness. She even sometimes thought she could feel Midna's spirit, and the regret the other princess felt at severing her only connection to her friends. But Zelda believed it was probably wishful thinking.

Winter passed and spring flowed over the land in a burst of flowers. The princess said goodbye to her Kakariko hosts and Goron friends, all parties satisfied with their renewed connections, and returned to Castle Town for a three-day festival celebrating the end of the Twilight Occupation.

Gorons, Zora, and people from Kakariko, Ordon, and all over Hyrule came to celebrate on the streets of Castle Town. Tents were set up all around the city to accommodate the visitors and vendors, and various competitions were held out in Hyrule field. Zelda presided over many of the festivities in her official capacity, and snuck out in disguise with just Ashei for a bit of fun just as herself.

She was thankful that she'd become better at illusion magic after finding a tome in the room she'd been locked in when she was Zant's captive. It was a simple thing to darken her hair, bronze her skin, and shade her eyes a different color. She walked through the crowd like a shy peasant with her quiet soldier-friend, and no one thought of the princess at all.

Zelda felt something shift inside her when she and Ashei were chatting with a Zora selling fried fish to passers-by and knew that Link was here. She bought some fish for the two of them and tugged a mildly amused Ashei along through the crowd, making a beeline for the presence of the hero.

She was so excited to see him again; it had been quite some time after all. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl and grinned like a maniac at Ashei, who merely raised her eyebrows in return. However, when she caught sight of the hero she stopped dead in her tracks. Ashei almost ran her over with the change in momentum.

A pretty Ordonian girl with honey-blonde hair and smiling green eyes hung on Link's arm. _Ilia_ Zelda thought with a deflated sigh. She had never seen Link in his Ordonian clothes; he looked comfortable and very handsome. She could tell that Ilia thought so too.

The princess felt Ashei's steadying hand on her arm and she bit her lip, feeling entirely foolish. The hero did look around in puzzlement for a moment, and she saw his lips form her name, but his gaze slid right over her. Ilia quickly distracted him with pointing out some booth and he smiled down at her. The couple went over to look.

Zelda turned and walked back to her tent with Ashei in silence. She kept her emotions as distant from the Triforce connection she had with the hero as possible. Quietly she gave her regards to her guards, and readied herself for bed. She retired early, seeking solace from the numbness she felt in sleep.

* * *

She woke groggily to someone shaking her arm and a familiar male voice whispering her name. When she made the connection she sat straight up in bed and hissed in alarm, "Link! What are you doing here?"

His sharp blue eyes blinked at her. "I wanted to see you. But I'm not here in my official capacity as hero yet, so I didn't want to present myself before the court."

"And it seemed proper to just sneak into my bedchamber?" Zelda placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

He blinked again, and she was reminded of a reprimanded puppy, "Well Ashei let me in…"

Zelda frowned and shook her head, then sighed resignedly. "What time is it?"

"Just after moonrise. No one saw me enter but Ashei, I promise."

She closed her eyes, "I believe you, Link. Though I still think this is highly improper. What can I do for you?" She rose and put on a robe, then lit a candle that she often read by when she had trouble sleeping in the evenings.

"Well…I just wanted to check on you, actually." Link began, clearly a little unsettled by her behavior. "I felt something earlier, when I entered the area, like you were excited to see me and were coming to greet me. I could have sworn you did but when I looked for you, you weren't there. And then you were gone, and you've been distant all day no matter how I tried to reach you through the Triforce…"

Zelda's shoulders slumped slightly and she took a deep breath. "I am glad to see you, Link. I just got all excited before I realized it wasn't really the proper time. And I didn't want to interrupt what time you had to relax." She offered a tentative smile and a half-truth.

He stepped close to her, looking at her face with a slight frown creasing his forehead. "What are you holding back, Zelda?" He asked quietly.

She lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm just being a bit silly, Link. And I don't want to say; I believe it would make things more complicated and I don't want that."

"Hm." He looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded, seeming to accept that answer. "So you're alright?"

She smiled up at him, a true smile this time, and he returned it. "Yes, Link. Thank you for coming to check on me. It was sweet of you."

"Anytime, Princess," he grinned and pushed a lock of hair back from her face affectionately. "I'll see you on the final day then. Don't forget to save me a dance." He winked.

Zelda laughed, "As I'm required to dance with the Hero to open the ball, I don't think that'll be a problem." She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Go get some sleep you silly. I'll see you then."

He waved jauntily and slipped back out of her tent. Zelda sighed and blew out the lamp, curling back up in her bed with a warmth around her heart.

* * *

On final day of the festival the hero was introduced with great fanfare. Zelda spoke of his deeds and then the two were mostly separate, involved in different conversations even though they attended the same functions.

Zelda didn't really get to be close to Link until the ball that night. She was dressed in a sparkling representation of her princess regalia, with pearls woven through her hair and her dress and gloves glittering with diamond dust. Her armour had been polished until it shone in the light of the ballroom.

She met Link on the dance floor, dressed in a spiffier version of his usual green tunic and hat, embroidered in silver and studded with sapphire and emeralds. They bowed gracefully to each other and he offered his hand. She placed hers in his grasp and he drew her close as they waited for the music to begin.

They waltzed around the room in a medley of _Zelda's Lullaby_ and_ The Song of the Hero_ that the head musician had created for the occasion. It was a lovely song and although Zelda had wanted to simply chat with Link a bit, it seemed like it would take away from the moment, so she stayed silent. They communicated feelings through their eyes and their bond in the Triforce though, remembering together the paths that brought them to this moment.

And then it was over, and Link kissed her hand. They separated once more to dance with other people, and didn't have time to talk together before the night came to a close. Zelda retired to her tent feeling a bit sad that she'd been unable to spend more time with him, but perhaps it was for the best.

He left for Ordon the next morning before dawn and didn't have time to come see her and say goodbye in person. He did whisper a goodbye through their connection in the Triforce, however. She sighed a little over the day's paperwork as she went back to her normal duties as princess.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! Even if this one _is_ short, my muse must be fond of you all. Feedback inspires creativity, so if you're fond of the story let me know! **


End file.
